My Secret Garden
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Di malam itu, Ivan menyaksikan satu hal yang tak ia duga. Dedicated for Naix. RoChu- Oneshot! R&R Warning for cheesy romance scene --'


A/N : Hola readers :) Fict Hetalia kedua saya! Again with RoChu!!! 8D Fict ini saya dedikasikan pada teman baik saya, CL a.k.a. Naix~. To Naix, hope you enjoy the story as much as I write it ^_^ Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Secret Garden' pemberian Naix :3 Kepada readers semua, happy reading XD

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNINGS!** OOCness, character name using, slight yaoi (_RoChu~_), _cheesy_ romance scene -.-''

**

* * *

  
My Secret Garden**

Malam itu Ivan sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat conference room untuk menghindari Natalya, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mampir ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya untuk menikah, bukannya hal itu tidak pernah sih. Ivan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia menyayangi adiknya itu, tetapi… ia bergidik, bukan untuk menikahinya. Setelah berjalan-jalan, akhirnya ia sampai juga di conference room. Saat ia akan masuk, ia menyadari ada seseorang di sana. Ivan tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang yang sedang duduk di meja conference room, memandang ke arah jendela di malam itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lagu dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya mengalun. Lagu itu terdengar sangat menenangkan tetapi sekaligus sedih dan suara penyanyinya sangat familiar bagi telinga sang Russian.

"… _Jao_?" batinnya.

Lagu yang dialunkan pemuda oriental itu membuat Ivan tenang sekaligus merasa cemas akan keadaan Yao. Bukan karena lagu yang dialunkannya, tetapi isaknya yang bercampur dalam lagu yang dialunkannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatnya begitu cemas? Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak harus begitu bukan? Ivan sendiri juga merasa bingung tentang hal ini. Ia akui bahwa ia punya ketertarikan sendiri pada pemuda _Chinese _itu, tetapi entah mengapa perasaan tersebut semakin menjadi saja belakangan ini. Entah apa perasaan tersebut, tetapi setiap berada di dekat Yao ia selalu merasa senang dan… bahagia.

Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Yao yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu segera menghentikan nyanyiannya dan terdiam.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar tanpa berbalik.

Ivan tidak menjawab, ia lalu mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Yao yang spontan kaget dipeluk oleh orang lain yang belum ia ketahui siapa itu langsung saja melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan itu.

"Apa yang kau- Ivan?!!" serunya kaget, tidak menyadari bahwa air mata masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Yao, kenapa kau menangis?" Ivan mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

Wajah Yao langsung memerah, walau sayang Ivan tidak bisa melihatnya karena ruangan itu terlalu gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya yang berasal dari bulan dan bintang dari luar jendela yang menerangi ruangan itu, "A-Aku… tidak menangis, aru!" sangkal pemuda oriental itu.

"Jao~ Benarkah kau tidak mau mengatakan apa sebabnya padaku?" ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum, lalu menarik Yao dalam pelukannya.

Lagi-lagi Yao dikagetkan oleh hal yang tidak terduga. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi pelukan dari Ivan terlalu erat, "I-Ivan! Lepaskan aku, aru!!"

"Tidak sampai Jao menceritakan apa yang terjadi da~?"

Yao tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau Ivan sudah menginginkan sesuatu, ia pasti akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, walau dengan memaksa sekali pun. Pemuda berambut panjang diikat itu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, aru…"

Ivan memandang pemuda dalam pelukannya itu. Tubuhnya begitu kecil dalam pelukannya dan terasa hangat. Ivan tahu bahwa tubuh kecil dalam pelukannya itu memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi sehingga ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya padanya. Ia terdiam dan berpikir sebentar.

"Jao, …….. da," bisiknya.

Mendengar perkataan—pernyataan dari Ivan, wajah Yao langsung memerah, "Apa yang kau katakan , aru?!" serunya kaget bercampur malu.

"Ceritakanlah alasannya padaku, da?" pinta Ivan lagi.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, aru?!"

"Kalau tentang masalah Jao aku bisa menjadi begitu keras kepala da~," canda Ivan.

Yao _sweatdropped_, "Aiyaaah! Kau ini sangat… aneh, aru!"

Ivan tertawa kecil, "Jao~ Jao~ Kalau kau tidak kunjung menceritakannya, aku bisa saja menahanmu di sini dalam posisi ini sampai pagi, da~. Dan siapa tahu siapa yang akan masuk pertama dari pintu itu," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum.

Yao merinding mendengar hal itu. Yang benar saja ia harus berada di ruangan itu dengan Ivan berdua sampai pagi. Dan entah kapan ia akan benar-benar melepaskannya. Dan yang paling buruk adalah kalau ada orang yang melihat mereka dan salah paham tentang hubungan mereka.

"Gaah! Baiklah, aru! Aku akan bercerita tapi lepaskan aku dulu, aru!" ujar Yao akhirnya.

"Begitu lepas aku akan langsung lari!" batin Yao.

Ivan terdiam, "Jao~ Kau tidak berpikir untuk lari setelah aku melepaskanmu kan?" Ivan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Glek... kenapa dia bisa tahu, aru?! Argh!!! Apa boleh buat, aru..." batin Yao, menyerah.

Yao menghela nafas, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan lari, aru," ujarnya dengan tegas.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Ivan baru bisa tenang melepaskan pemuda dalam pelukannya tersebut. Ia tidak mau Yao melarikan diri darinya, ia terlalu me... menginginkannya? Entahlah. Yang pasti ia tidak mau pemuda itu melarikan diri.

Yao lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, yang dekat dengan jendela. Ivan bersabar dan menunggu sampai pemuda di depannya itu membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"Ini hari di mana Kiku meninggalkanku, aru," ujarnya pada akhirnya, dengan nada sedih, membuat Ivan ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tetapi saat ini ia ingin mendengarkan Yao bercerita terlebih dahulu.

"Beberapa saat sebelum itu kami masih memandang bulan bersama, aru. Memandang bulan sambil bersendau gurau. Hanya berdua di malam bulan purnama itu, aru. Tapi... lalu tiba-tiba saja perang terjadi dan mengubahnya," suara Yao mulai terbata. Ia terdiam lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Dan yah... Kiku, yang selalu kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Pada hari itu akhirnya ia meninggalkanku dan sekarang menjadi musuhku, aru. Ahaha..." Yao tertawa hambar. "Kenapa..." Air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi akhirnya menetes juga, "Kenapa harus ada perang... aru?"

Ivan memandang pemuda itu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemuda di depannya itu mulai menangis lagi.

"Jao..."

"Kalau saja tidak ada perang! Kiku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku, aru! Seharusnya kami bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia bersama yang lainnya!" jeritnya.

Pada malam itu, pemuda yang biasa terlihat ceria dan bersemangat di depan yang lain, pemuda yang sangat kuat dan harga dirinya tinggi itu, pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Wang Yao, membuka saat-saat kelamnya di masa lalunya. Akhirnya ia tahu betapa sedih masa lalunya. Sebenarnya ia pun demikian. Ia pernah merasakan saat-saat di mana ia sendirian. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun ia tetap merasa sendiri, kesepian. Saudara-saudara yang biasa berada di sampingnya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bawahan-bawahan yang sangat ia sukai (_untuk di-isengin_) pun meninggalkannya. Sendirian, di tempat yang dingin selama bertahun-tahun.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Ivan juga menetes. Yao yang menyadari Ivan sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya melihat ke arah pemuda yang lebih muda di depannya itu. Ia pun kaget melihat wajah Ivan yang sedikit _shock_ dan juga menangis. "Ivan... aru?"

Mendengar suara Yao, Ivan langsung tersadar dan menghapus air matanya, "D-da, Jao?"

"...Kau tidak apa, aru?" tanya Yao sedikit bingung. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang dipendamnya seperti itu. Tetapi... setelah ia bercerita, entah kenapa ia sendiri juga merasa lega. Tetapi tetap saja ia kebingungan. Ivan menangis? Apa yang ia tangisi?

"Da, Jao. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, kembali ke wajahnya yang biasa.

Yao masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Ivan. Tidak biasanya pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi macam itu. Ia jadi khawatir. Tunggu. Khawatir? Kenapa sekarang ia menghawatirkan pemuda itu? Apa hal itu perlu? Sejak hari di mana mereka berpisah jalan(1), Yao tidak pernah ingin memikirkan pemuda itu lagi. Tetapi entah mengapa tidak bisa. Ia tetap saja memikirkan dan menghawatirkan bagaimana nasib pemuda Russia itu. Buktinya saja, walau pun perpisahan itu terjadi, mereka bertemu lagi, bahu-membahu dalam perang melawan grup _axis_. Apakah pertemuan kembali mereka memang… takdir?

"Ivan…"

Ivan memotong kata-kata Yao, "Jao, ini sudah malam… besok, temui aku di rumahku, da?" pinta Ivan sambil tersenyum.

Yao tampak terkejut, "Kenapa harus di rumahmu, aru? Terlalu dingin! Aku tidak pernah bisa biasa dengan tempat di mana kau tinggal…" ujar Yao protes.

Ivan hanya tersenyum (_dengan aura-aura di belakangnya_), "Kutunggu besok, da~"

Ugh… seperti biasa. Russia tidak bisa dilawan.

*****

Keesokan harinya, dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Yao pun sampai di depan pintu rumah Russia setelah melewati badai salju yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Ia menekan bel pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian, pintu pun terbuka.

"Jao? Selamat datang, da~" sambut Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,ya,ya. Apa yang kau mau, aru? Cepatlah. Di luar sini dingin sekali, aru!" ujar Yao.

"Masuklah dulu, da?"

Akhirnya Yao pun menerima usulan itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah Ivan. Keadaannya sama seperti dulu, terlihat mewah tetapi sangat sepi. Sepi sekali bagaikan rumah itu sama sekali tidak berpenghuni.

Yao menghela nafas dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, "Ivan, sekarang aku sudah sampai di sini. Kau mau bicara apa-- ARU???!!! PANDA?!!"

Yao kaget saat ia menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja melihat seekor panda… er… sebenarnya sih, orang yang berkostum panda.

"Yo!" sapa panda itu.

"Bu… bukannya kamu ada di China, aru?! Tapi tunggu, di mana Ivan, aru?!" ujar Yao kebingungan, menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan. "Panda, kau tahu di mana--- WHOAAA!!!!" Tiba-tiba saja panda tersebut membopong Yao, _bridal style_, "ARU?!! APA-APAAN INI, ARU?!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!!" teriaknya sambil meronta.

Panda itu tidak menjawab, melainkan berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat.

"O-OII!!! ARU!!! TURUNKAN AKU PANDA, ARUUU!!!!!"

Begitulah. Sepanjang 'perjalanan', Yao terus berprotes ria dan meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba saja panda itu berhenti.

"LEPASKAN AKU, ARUU!!!" seru Yao, masih saja tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Jao."

"GLEK!" Yao menoleh kea rah kiri dan kanan. Suara Ivan? Tapi di mana orangnya?

Panda itu akhirnya menurunkan Yao, "Lihatlah ke depan, da~"

Yao langsung menoleh dan ia merasa sangat kaget. Sekaget itu sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat apa yang ada di depannya. "I… ini…"

'Panda' tadi mencopot kepalanya, memperlihatkan kepala seorang Russia yang sangat kita kenal, "Cantik kan, Jao? Ini adalah taman rahasia milikku, da."

Yao menoleh, "AAAH!!! IVAN?! KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI KOSTUM SEPERTI ITU?!!!!" seru Yao kaget.

Ivan cemberut, "Jao suka panda bukan? Jadi Ivan menggunakan kostum panda, da~?" ujarnya seperti anak kecil.

Wajah Yao memerah, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, aru!!!" Ivan hanya tertawa kecil melihat pemuda oriental di depannya itu, "Ta… tapi, aru. Taman ini…"

Yao mengembalikan pandangannya pada taman yang ada di depannya itu dengan pandangan kagum. Taman itu begitu indah. Berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan lain memenuhi tempat itu. Tentu saja yang laing mencolok adalah tanaman bunga matahari yang terletak di hampir setiap bagian taman itu. Yao memang pernah tahu Ivan sangat menyukai bunga matahari, tetapi tidak ia sangka ia sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai setengah dari bunga-bunga yang ada adalah bunga matahari.

Di tengah-tengah taman itu ada sebuah _fountain_ yang berupa patung wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin semacam dewi _Aphrodite_? pikir Yao. Air mengalir, membentuk sebuah kolam kecil di bawah patung yang sangat artistik itu. Ada sebuah pohon besar yang berada di salah satu sudut taman itu, dengan sebuah ayunan yang tergantung di dahan pohon besar itu. Ada juga sebuah selokan kecil yang airnya sangat jernih, membuat sebuah jalur di antara tumbuhan dan pepohonan. Semua yang ada di taman ini terasa begitu hidup. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menenangkan. Walau baru pertama kali ia melihatnya, taman ini begitu menenangkan hatinya. Rasanya luka-luka yang ia pendam selama ini hilang begitu saja.

"Ivan… taman ini…" Yao menarik nafasnya, "begitu indah…"

Senyum Ivan mengembang, "Da, Jao. Taman ini memang indah," ujarnya lalu tersenyum sedih, "Tiap kali aku merasa sedih, aku akan ke sini dan hatiku akan terobati," Ivan terdiam sebentar, "Di hari itu, di mana kita semua menempuh jalan yang berbeda," Yao terdiam dan mulai mendengarkan Ivan, "Aku sangat menyesal aku tidak bisa menahan kalian semua agar tidak pergi, da… Seharusnya semua menjadi satu dengan Russia."

Yao sedikit merinding mendengar pernyataan itu, "Kau tidak mengajakku kemari untuk menjadikanku satu denganmu kan, aru?" Yao bertanya, sedikit gugup.

"Kau mau, da?"

"TIDAK."

Ivan tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Tidak hari ini, da?" ujar Ivan, "Sebenarnya taman ini ingin sekali kuperlihatkan padamu, kakak dan adikku, serta Estonia, Latvia, dan Lithuania da. Aku memang membuatnya untuk kalian."

Perkataan Ivan membuat Yao kaget dan memandang ke arah pemuda itu dengan mata lebar.

" Hari ini aku mengajakmu ke sini karena aku ingin kau juga melupakan soal… semalam." Yao terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu masalahmu dengan Kiku tidak sekecil yang kami bayangkan. Kapan pun kalau kau merasa sedih kau boleh kemari, da?" Ivan berkata dengan tulus.

Yao terdiam, lalu tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Aku sedikit merasa ngeri mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu, aru," ujar Yao, membuat Ivan cemberut, "Tapi…" Yao berbalik pada Ivan dan tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, aru. Sepertinya di tempat ini aku memang bisa melepaskan semua masalah-masalahku."

Mata Ivan melebar, lalu ia kembali tersenyum. Ia menarik pemuda di depannya itu ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Yao hanya merasa kaget atas kejadian itu. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu da," ujar Ivan sambil memeluk Yao.

Yao kebingungan, tetapi ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Ivan, "A…aku juga menyayangimu, aru. Terima kasih kau telah memperlihatkan ini padaku, aru," ujarnya.

"Kapan pun, Jao," ujar Ivan sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Kapan pun kau mau, kau boleh datang kemari, da?"

Yao hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yao membaringkan dirinya di atas rerumputan di mana mereka berada sekarang dan memandang ke arah langit-langit yang dibuat sedemikian rupanya oleh Ivan menyerupai langit biru, "Kiku, semoga kau pun bahagia setelah memilih jalanmu sendiri, aru…" ujar Yao dalam hatinya.

Keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka di taman itu. Esok-esoknya, kapan pun Yao punya masalah, ia selalu datang ke taman di rumah Ivan dan Ivan selalu menyambutnya dengan senang.

**END**

* * *

(1) Well, Sino-Soviet Split (1959) itu semacam perpecahan antara Russia dengan RRC; selain dengan Baltic Trio, Belarus dan Ukraine, yang terjadi karena adanya perbedaan ideologi (_walau mereka sama-sama Negara komunis_). Hal ini membuat Negara RRC tidak bisa mempercayai hubungan mereka dengan Russia lagi. Bahkan pada tahun 1960-an pada akhirnya terjadi perang antara Russia dengan RRC. Di anime/manga Hetalia, karena kejadian ini China sering mencurigai dan tidak suka dekat-dekat Russia. Lengkapnya silahkan buka Wikiped XD

**A/N** : Arghh!!! _Cheesy _skali yah?? -_-'' Please bare with me readers, because I'm suck at writing romance scene!!! X_X Dan maaf atas ke-gajean mungkin, di beberapa bagian XD Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbukaaaa~ -dijitak-

Untuk bagian kostum panda, anggap saja Yao terlalu bego untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah Russia karena dia terlalu cinta panda… -Author langsung treak : Yaooo!! Kau tidak bego!!! Ini tuntutan cerita!!! (_Author dihajar_)- Untuk pendeskripsian taman, yah… bayangkan saja itu adalah taman yang indaaaah… -_alay ala France_-

Hope you like it, Naix ^_^v

**

* * *

  
OMAKE**

Saat sedang menikmati keiindahan taman itu, tiba-tiba saja Yao bertanya-tanya tentang asal muasal taman itu.

"Uhm… Ivan?"

"Ada apa Jao?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana taman ini bisa ada di rumahmu dengan begitu banyaknya tanaman di sini. Apa mereka tidak akan layu karena suhu dingin, aru?"

Ivan tersenyum, "Jao~ Segala sesuatu yang ada di sini tidak akan pernah mati selama aku tidak mati," ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"… kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aru," ujar Yao _sweatdropped_.

"Apa perlu kau menanyakan hal itu kalau kau bisa menikmati semua ini denganku, da?"

Wajah Yao memerah, "Aiyaah!!! JAWABANMU TIDAK MASUK AKAL, ARU!!!"

"Setahuku itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan, da?" koreksi Ivan.

"Arrgh!!!"

Jadi, bagaimana taman itu ada di rumah Ivan? Sampai sekarang itu adalah sebuah misteri…

**END**

* * *

Makasih sudah membaca fict geje ini sampai selesai -_bows_-. Review could be nice :3


End file.
